


How Do I Follow In Your Footsteps When My Feet Couldn't Possibly Fit?

by kelizabethr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: I will warn you that there is a lot of feels but a happy ending, and finding comfort in a good friend, because I didn't want it to become the main focus of the story, but it's really faint, however if that's not your cup of tea then now you know!, this is just a story about growing up, this work does feature rayllum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelizabethr/pseuds/kelizabethr
Summary: Callum has always looked up to Soren.How could he not when he believed Soren to be everything a prince should've been? Soren was a warrior like his mother, ever willing to make right what he wronged, and a faithful friend.Always four years ahead of Callum, Soren had all kinds of advice and, even when it was often wrong, he'd always be there to pick up the pieces.Callum could only dream of being like Soren.However, maybe Soren looks up to Callum just as much as Callum does him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	How Do I Follow In Your Footsteps When My Feet Couldn't Possibly Fit?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so glad you're taking the time to read this!!  
> I am really proud of this piece and think it's a pretty cute story and I really hope you think so too!!  
> Also this is my first ever posted work and I'm super nervous so I hope you like it as much as I grew to be proud of it!!

**When you were eight, I was four**

All Callum could glean from this was that baby showers were horribly long.

Callum had been standing proudly by his baby brother’s cradle, pleased with how everyone ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed at the little bundle he was determined to protect, just as his father had explained to him.

“You may only be four years old, Callum, and I may not be your father but your baby brother looks to you for guidance. And I couldn’t be more grateful...for you, Callum, have the heart of a _titan_ within you.”

So Callum, with his mother’s gentle hand on his shoulder, had taken up guard duty, smiling proudly at everyone who came to coo at his brother, sleeping soundly.

Then Soren had come.

“What are you doing?”

Callum thought Soren’s question over, looking up in awe at the older, taller, stockier boy.

“Oh...I was just watching over my baby brother. Do you think I’m doing it right?”

Soren put a hand on his chin, looking over Callum's small body questioningly.

“I gotta get real with you, _step-prince_ , no. No, I don’t think you’re doing it right at all.”

Callum had shrunk a little, hurt that Soren was disappointed in him, and tried to blink back his tears but stopping the tears at only four years of age seemed really tough.

“But uh, I can give you some real quick tips!” offered Soren hastily, putting his hands out to stop Callum from crying while glancing up to the King and Queen and flashing a white smile, “I’ll give you some tips from my sword-fighting class, alright?”

Callum nodded enthusiastically, amazed that Soren was already sword-fighting while remaining unaware that Soren had failed to mention the part where he fought with a wooden sword, and looked up to Soren’s smile again.

“Alright. First step of being a guard, you can’t get distracted!” began Soren, clasping his hands behind his back and peering down at Callum’s wide eyes while he started his lecture, “So... _look there’s Claudia!_ ”

Soren had called out, pointing at nothing, and frowned when Callum’s eyes shot in the direction of his finger, trying to get a glimpse at Soren’s fun younger sister.

“See you just gave a really good example of what not to do, steppy prince,” remarked Soren, pulling Callum’s chin back to gain his attention again, “You can’t let anything, not even a girl, distract you when you’re on guard duty. Got that?”

Callum nodded solemnly, pointing his eyebrows downward in determination to get it right next time.

“Second step of being a guard, your stance,” continued Soren, looking at Callum’s awkwardly placed feet, “I could push you over really easily right now. I mean I won’t because you’re kinda like royalty and your mom kicks butt, but what I’m saying is I could. You gotta be...poijed.”

Callum’s eyebrows furrowed and Soren looked upwards, placing a hand on his chin again. “I think that’s the word. Poijed? Poiged?”

Callum continued watching Soren, hanging on his every word, while Soren turned his back to scan the room.

“Hey, Clauds! Hey! Hey, _Clauds_!”

Soren called loudly to the small girl seated in the corner, chewing on a nail while she read a book the size of her arm, and waved to her, ignoring her scowl while she stood and stomped over to him.

“Sorebear, I was at a really good part in my-Oh hey, Callum!”

Callum blushed, wringing his hands and swiveling his foot when she smiled at him.

“Hello, Claudia. What are you read-” began Callum before Soren interrupted.

“Yes, blah blah blah. When I say Callum must be poijed in his stance, does that make sense?”

“You mean poised, Sorebear,” drawled Claudia, winking at Callum when he smiled.

“Poised! Thanks, Clauds. I got it from here,” declared Soren, turning back toward Callum with his hands behind his back again, “You must be poised. Ready for anything. Like... _boom_! A MoonShadow Elf crashes through the window and rushes toward Ezran! What do you do?!”

“Run and scream?” offered Callum, shrugging his shoulders and eyeing the windows cautiously.

“Let the adults and warriors of the room handle the situation while we stay out of their way, grab the heir to the throne, and try to find the best place to hide and keep the young princes safe?” offered Claudia, pointing her finger in the air while she popped her head over her older brother’s shoulder.

“You knock that MoonSucker down! _Kaboom_!” shouted Soren, punching his fist out into the air as if a MoonShadow Elf really were there.

Callum dropped his jaw in awe, while Claudia just rolled her eyes.

“Got that, step prince?”

Callum was unsure if he would really have it when the time came, but he nodded shakily all the same.

“Third step of being a guard, you don’t stop fighting until there is no breath in your lungs, no beat in your heart, and no blood in your...wherever blood comes from.”

“Stop it, Soren!” chastened Claudia, stepping forward to slip a firm arm around Callum’s small shoulders, “You’re scaring him!”

“Nothing scares a guard, Claudia!” scoffed Soren, crossing his arms and trying to hide his guilt, “I’m not scared of anything.”

“Really?” giggled Claudia, giving Callum another wink, “What about when I use magic to make your nightlight start to flicker and go out?”

“That doesn’t count, Claudia! You can’t mess with a guard’s sleep!” argued Soren, throwing his hands behind him and sticking his face out at her, “Your magic gives me the heeby jeebies!”

Claudia just giggled, swinging her long hair behind her, the scent of all things sweet making Callum smile.

“Look, the third point is: a guard gives everything he has when he’s a guard. No running. No screaming. See one day, steppy prince, I’m gonna be Head Crownguard! I’m gonna be epic! I’m never gonna run, or scream, or fail. Dad will be so proud of me, just like he is of Claudia, and I’ll have done it all, Callum!”

“Yeah, I know!” gaped Callum, applauding quietly, “But what will I be? Will I be just like you?”

Soren looked down at Callum, his mouth turned downward slightly.

“Well, steppy prince,” began Soren slowly, glancing at all the boy’s awkward features, including the little book he always kept with him, “You’re gonna be…”

Claudia seemed to eye Soren when he hesitated, her glance bearing unthrown daggers, and Soren blinked.

“Well, kid, you might not be just like me,” concluded Soren, rushing to finish his sentence when Callum seemed to droop, “But you’re gonna be something real great someday. Just trust your old Sorebear. We’ll get you there.”

Callum was elated.

**When you were nine, I was five**

The castle hardly stirred. The brightest light within its walls had faded with the statue of Queen Sarai nearly completed as a final memorial of the glorious queen, warrior, and mother she had been.

And Callum had shed all tears he felt he even could anymore.

Crying wasn’t the same when you didn’t have a mom to hold you, soothe you, and even slip you one of her jelly tarts, a gift above all gifts from someone with a sweet tooth.

So Callum wandered the halls, trying to ignore the way everyone looked at him now, as if it were...his fault.

So Callum shuffled along, turning down a hallway to see Soren, a wooden sword in his hand, and a stuffed dragon behind him as he swung at it, calling out.

“Take that! And that! And _that!_ ”

The final blow came atop the dragon’s head, striking the plush doll to the ground as Soren placed his sword on his shoulder, puffing out his chest heroically.

“That’s what you get for messing with my kingdo-oh hey, Callum!”

Callum sighed, wishing Soren hadn’t noticed him when he wasn’t ready to hear another speech that all the adults had given him already.

“Oh hey, Soren. I was just passing through. No need to stop what you’re doing.”

Soren eyed Callum suspiciously, watching the boy attempt to rush past him to the end of the hall. Normally the boy always wanted to tag along behind Soren and listen to all the great deeds he was gonna do someday.

“Hold up, step prince,” called out Soren, pointing his play sword at him and watching Callum turn and gulp, raising his hands.

“Soren, I just don’t really wanna hear the speech again. _I get it._ My mom is dead and I-”

“Speech?” interrupted Soren, placing his sword back on his shoulder, “When have I ever been one to give a speech? Speeches make me all nervous and sweaty and give me diarrhea! Why would I wanna give a speech if I don’t have to?”

Callum’s nose crinkled at the idea of diarrhea, but seemed to consider what Soren said.

“I just thought-”

“Yeah,” laughed Soren, his eyes lighting up as he joked, “You tend to do a lot more thinking than you need to do, steppy prince! All I was gonna ask was if you wanted to play with me!”

Soren grinned after making his offer, stepping forward to place the plushy dragon back on it’s butt, and looked back to Callum.

“While I _could_ face a dragon all by myself, sometimes they’re better to face with a little bit of company”

Callum beamed, stepping closer to Soren when he grabbed a smaller sword from the side of the hallway and tossed it to Callum. Attempting to catch it, and failing miserably, Callum rubbed his head when it bonked him, oblivious to the way Soren cringed. Callum picked it up from the ground, standing at attention, and smiled as if he had caught it.

Soren just grinned before pretending to ride a horse while Callum rushed beside him and tried to mimic.

“The mighty heroes, Soren and Callum, approach the mighty beasts liar...leer...home!” concluded Soren, his eyes on his prize, “They dismount, pointing their swords at the mighty bad guy!”

Callum pointed his sword at the plushy, looking at its lopsided head and button eyes before looking back at Soren, his chest puffed out again.

“Your foul...stuff that you have been doing has come to an end, dragon!” yelled Soren, twirling his sword clumsily in his hand, “You are staring at your end! Any last words?”

Callum watched Soren drop his sword to crouch behind the dragon, waving its plushy arms.

“Uh yeah. I’d just like to say that I can’t believe that I’m gonna die by such handsome heroes,” spoke Soren, taking his voice down to a low growl that made Callum giggle, “Like what a way to go out!”

Soren let go of the dragon again, rushing back to his sword to pick it up and point it at the lopsided dragon.

“Exactly, gross guy!” answered Soren, leaning over to Callum to whisper, “Anything you wanna say or are you more of a…less talk, more hit kind of guy?”

Callum seemed to consider it before lighting up, placing both hands on his hips, and leaning forward to stick his tongue out at the dragon, sending Soren into a laugh.

“Ah, a good sticking out of the tongue! A million words in one gesture. I respect that!”

Callum flushed when Soren laughed, the idea of Soren’s respect meaning everything to him.

“No more tricks, dragon!” called out Soren, “It is time to purush….peruse...die!”

Soren twirled his sword around again before rushing forward and pretending to jab at the dragon.

“The mighty Soren rushes into battle, surprising the stupid beast, and stabs at his stomach before rolling to the side to avoid the flame from its mouth!” yelled Soren, rolling dramatically to the side and smiling at Callum.

“Callum rushes into the battlefield to support the mighty Soren, swinging at the beast's chubby legs to draw it’s fire for Soren to deal another blow!”

Callum ran closer, joining in the fight, his imagination swirling the plushie into a beast of size immeasurable. Soren gave Callum a thumbs up, watching the boy wiggle his sword around near the plushed dragon, watching them unamused.

“Soren, admiring his brave warrior partner, jumps back to avoid the swing of the dragon’s tail before swinging his sword down upon it, listening to the mighty beast shriek!”

“Callum gets underneath it, avoiding its stomping feet, to jab at its belly, hitting it where it is squishy!”

“Soren uses Callum’s distraction to lunge forward, scaling the beast’s legs and whacking at its horns,” cried Soren before pausing, looking at Callum’s determined face while he continued wiggling his sword.

Soren smiled knowingly, jumping backwards.

“Soren’s blows knock the beast down and he backflips back onto the ground, allowing Callum to make the final blow!”

Callum seemed to pause, looking back at Soren.

“Really?” asked Callum, his eyes bright.

“Really really! Quick, man, before it gets up!” laughed Soren before leaning in to Callum and whispering again, “Now the final blow normally requires three hits and you say stuff like ‘That’s for something!’ and ‘That’s for another thing!’ and then super dramatically say ‘And that’s for this thing!’ and then you knock Flamey the Dragon over!”

Callum nodded, stepping closer and swinging his sword clumsily at the dragon.

“That’s for Katolis! That’s for my friends and family!” yelled Callum, his voice catching a little before he gasped in a breath, seeming to pause and look at the dragon for a moment.

Soren just watched.

“ _And that’s for my mother!_ ” screamed Callum suddenly, swinging his sword as hard as he could and knocking the dragon on its side before bringing his sword down on it as hard as he could again and again, tears pouring from his eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” called out Soren, pulling Callum back and grabbing his shoulders, “Easy there, warrior.”

Callum sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and looked ashamed while Soren gestured to the wall, walking Callum there and sliding against it until his butt hit the ground and he could stretch his legs out, motioning for Callum to do the same.

They sat there in silence for a bit, Soren clicking his shoes together before he sighed, noticing Callum still felt ashamed for crying.

“You know...your mom told me a story once,” began Soren shakily, obviously nervous, “about two men who battled to the death. She told me that they both fought valiantly but, as with every fight, there was a victor and there was a victim. Then she told me that the man who came out as victor could only kneel and weep for the man who came out as victim.”

Callum looked up at Soren’s words in surprise, analyzing his blue eyes that had grown glassy.

“And she told me that the first rule of being a warrior was: whether a victor or a victim, always hold yourself with grace. So I had asked her why the man cried. I mean he had won! He should be celebrating, right? Crying wasn’t graceful! And...and she told me that crying for a life lost, whether friend or enemy, was always honorable and was always living in grace.”

Callum remained silent, wiping at his nose.

“I just...I didn’t lose my mom like you did,” continued Soren, “but I did lose my mom. One day she’s there and the next, she’s gone. And well...it’s an honorable thing to cry for a life lost. And while you _could_ face a dragon all by yourself, steppy prince, sometimes they’re better to face with a little bit of company…”

Soren shifted a little closer and smiled sheepishly, his eyes conveying he felt very unqualified for this situation, before casting an arm over Callum’s shoulder and bowing his head when sobs overwhelmed Callum all over again, forcing him to tuck his knees in as he buried his pain.

And once all the tears were spent and Callum had no more left to give, Soren remained, head bowed in respect to Callum while Flamey the Dragon watched with button eyes and a defeated body.

**When you were thirteen, I was nine**

“Thirty three...thirty four...thirty five...thirty six…”

Callum hopped up to Soren, watching the boy as he did his fifty push ups that he did _every day_ in the courtyard.

“Thirty seven… ‘sup, steppy prince...thirty eight…”

“Can I ask you a question, Soren?”

“Well, if it’s...ngh...about math...english...ngh...or anything that requires...logic…” grunted Soren, trying to keep up to his pace while still humoring Callum who was drawing small circles in the dirt with his toe, “Then no...ngh...because that stuff is for...nerds...forty three…”

“Actually, you umm turned thirteen a month ago and well...that makes you a teenager, right?”

Soren grinned, doing another pushup.

“Heck yeah it does, kid”

“So I was wondering if maybe you could uh help me….flirt,” 

Callum dropped the last word as a whisper and Soren peered up at him, squinting his eyes from the sun.

“Just give me…a second…” grunted Soren, looking down again, “Forty eight….forty nine...fifty! _Kaboom!_ ”

Soren pushed himself to his feet, smirking as he pointed proudly at the sweat that had developed around his neckline, and wiped his hands on his towel, wrapping a sweaty arm around Callum.

“So you’ve come to the Sorebear about _girls,_ is it?” teased Soren, walking Callum over to a nearby bench, “I knew this day would come, have actually been kinda pumped for it, but I didn’t expect it so soon. You, my friend, have surprised the Sorebear.”

Callum flushed, rubbing at his neck.

“I mean...when I was nine...what was I doing when I was nine?”

Soren seemed to consider his own question before standing at attention when the Crownguard passed by, keeping tabs on Callum and five-year-old Ezran playing in the sand pit in the corner of the courtyard.

“Well...there’s this girl,” continued Callum, wringing his hands nervously and glancing over to where Claudia was seated, swinging her legs and practicing some simple magic with the caterpillars she had found lying around the courtyard, “It’s her birthday soon and then she’ll be a _woman,_ Soren, and I just wanted to-”

“Silence, steppy prince,” interrupted Soren, seeming to consider Callum’s words and Callum shrunk a little, nervous Soren would know who he was thinking of. Soren remained ignorant of Callum's discomfort and instead continued to consider this before laughing.

“Man, you got me fooled on your secret girl!”

Callum just exhaled, letting his shoulders relax.

“However, I will give you some basic tips on how to flirt! Those should help your scrawny…” 

Soren paused when Callum’s eyebrows made a squiggle of unease.

“Scrawny but _loveable_ butt!” finished Soren, patting Callum’s shoulder, still nearly twice his height, “Look there’s a group of maids. They’re my age, but I’m sure you can talk up one of them, right?”

Callum opened his mouth before hesitating, wondering whether Soren was asking him or just trying to convince himself.

“Alright, first step is always your opening line,” began Soren, twirling Callum around and pulling his head closer to the bench as if explaining an elaborate prank on Claudia, “Now you could go with something simple like ‘Hey, ladies. Is it just a fine afternoon or are you blushing?’ or something a little more sly like ‘I should’ve done another fifty push ups to impress you fine ladies of society’ or something bold like ‘You and me? Date? Now that sounds like a treat’ with a wink.”

Callum wiggled his eyes back and forth as he tried to remember all the lines, clasping his hands together tightly.

“Second step is more of a rule of thumb: whispering and giggling? Good. Silence? Bad. Just whispering with no giggle? _Very bad_.” continued Soren, peeking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, “So the goal is to make them giggle and whisper. That means you’re having what I call...The Male Effect on them.”

Callum nodded, feigning understanding.

“Third and final step, follow through. This requires tact, a little eyebrow, maybe a bite of the lip, and _eyework_.”

Callum gulped, nervous when those were a lot of things he didn’t have.

“So after your line and their giggles, that’s when you slide in with the follow through. Now you could go classy with something like ‘Seriously, though. To go on a date with someone who competes with the beauty of a Moon Mage? That would be...indescribable.’ or something a little more aloof with ‘You know my evening is free and I’d hate to be lonely. You ladies know where to find me’ and flash a wink. You know? Feel out the situation then make a move based on that situation! Easy as baking a jelly tart!”

“Uh that doesn’t sound eas-”

“Just watch the pro, bro,” responded Soren, wiping his face with his towel and throwing it on the bench before spinning around to stride up to the group of girls, just his presence making them blush and giggle.

“Ladies, this fine afternoon has left you looking positively stunning, am I right or am I _right_?”

The girls continued to giggle, one leaning over to whisper to her friend. Callum just watched in awe.

“Hello, Soren,” giggled one of the maids, adjusting the hat on her hair and fiddling with her braid, “We were watching you do _all_ those push ups. I don’t think I could do that many.”

Soren scoffed, waving a hand.

“Well maybe next time I should give you a call and get you to sit on my back while I do them,”

Soren turned around a little while they giggled to give Callum a wink, pleased with the boy’s wide mouth.

“I think I’d like that,” giggled the girl again, letting go of her braid to swish her simple dress back and forth.

“Well, ladies, I gotta go do some more workouts. They’re thinking of making me Crownguard in a few years so uh...you know how it is,” spoke Soren, leaning casually against the wall and raising his eyebrow before winking.

“Of course,” responded the girls intermittently before Soren spoke again, twisting his back to flex his muscles.

“But you ladies give me a call sometime. It’s not all the time that a guy gets to associate with some of the finest ladies of society.”

They giggled and waved, blushing when Soren winked at them and strutted back to Callum, sliding up to him and pushing his arms out to the side with a wink.

“Smooth as _butter_ , my friend”

“You got them all!” cried Callum, his mouth still wide.

Soren nodded, brushing his nails against his shoulder.

“Comes with time and charm, kid. You’re up!”

Callum paled, gulping and pulling his shoulders into himself.

“Dude, if you make it a big deal then it is one! If you just make it chill, so will they! Just step up to bat and-”

Soren imitated swinging a bat and clicked his tongue when he 'struck' the ball, putting his hand over his eyes to watch it, whistling as it soared before popping his cheek with his finger when it landed.

“I don’t play base-”

“Just go!” encouraged Soren, pushing Callum forward and crossing his arms as Callum shuffled closer to the girls, still giggling and whispering.

They fell into a silence when Callum approached, his green eyes wide with fear.

“Uhh...uhh…” he stammered, trying to remember what lines Soren had given him, “Hello, blushing on a fine morning-afternoon I mean!”

The girls remained silent and Soren’s confident smile began to fade.

“I do push ups for you!” tried Callum again, his voice getting higher, “I can find fifty fine ladies like you in society!”

One girl leaned over to her friend and began to whisper, ignorant to the way Soren slapped his palm to his forehead.

“You’re a date? Me too… ‘cause that tastes like a treat!”

Callum attempted a wink, trembling when the girls kept whispering, before turning back to look at Soren who rushed to force a smile and a thumbs up.

Callum turned back around, watching the girls whisper some more, and rubbed his sweaty palms, his voice squeaking under the pressure.

“You are serious with the competition of the Moon Mage’s beauty? ‘Cause that’s indescribable! You ladies know me and I’m lonely and free!”

“Yeah...we can tell,” scoffed one of the girls, elbowing her friend before pulling back when Soren pushed between her and Callum.

“Hey! Remember what I said about me being appointed Crownguard? Yeah, I _meant_ that! You’re speaking to the Prince of Katolis and _no one_ , least of all a _maid_ , talks to Cal like that when I’m on duty! Got that? So why don’t you find somewhere else to be, yeah?”

The girls pulled back, rushing out of the courtyard at Soren’s command.

“And you can forget about that comment about you being fine ladies of society!” yelled Soren, pretending to throw something at them on their way out of the courtyard before turning around to follow Callum who had rushed back to the bench in his embarrassment.

“Callum-” began Soren before Callum interrupted, obviously embarrassed.

“I just wanted to be like you!”

Soren thought this over for a moment, surprised.

Nobody had ever wanted to be like him before. 

“Look, Callum. I’m thirteen, alright? You’re _nine,_ ” began Soren, sitting on the bench to look at Callum’s reddened eyes and cheeks, “When I was nine I was pulling pranks on Claudia and playing with Flamey the Dragon, not hitting on girls. Girls suck, man! They’re confusing and-you get the picture.”

Callum rubbed at his eyes again, looking sheepishly at Soren.

“Look, you got a whole life to live, Cal, before you start thinking seriously about girls. I shouldn’t have sent you into the field so soon. Least of all with _maids_ , alright?”

“But you-”

“But me nothing! I got nothing on you, man! See, someone like me will probably end up with maids like that, but you? You’re gonna marry a bomb princess and princesses aren’t like... _that_.”

Soren glared at the empty entrance to the courtyard again before continuing.

“Callum, you got years ahead of you to grow into yourself. And if this... _secret girl_ can’t like you for who you are then she’s not even worth it anyway! You’re a kid, steppy prince! So just be a kid while you’re a kid! Take Ezran for example. He’s just having fun burying Bait in the sand! It’ll all come with time, steppy prince.” 

Callum seemed to consider this.

“But her birthday is in a couple weeks. I gotta-”

“And what? She won’t have another birthday and another birthday and another birthday after that?” teased Soren, tussling Callum’s hair, “If you got the time, use it.”

“If I got the time, use it…” repeated Callum, hopping up on the bench with Soren.

“Exactly, friend,” sighed Soren, before peering at Callum mischievously, “Last one to the far apple tree is a rotten egg?”

Callum didn’t respond, just took off whooping and yelling, stopping to apologize to Claudia when she began ranting:

“Callum! Sorebear! You messed up my incantation! _Don't tempt me to_ _smite you!"_

**When you were sixteen, I was twelve**

The changing of the General Crownguard was a rare celebration that required two parts.

First, there was the announcement of who would be replacing the current General and a celebration of their appointment. Then the chosen replacement would spend a year learning all they could from the ones who came before them. After exactly a year had passed, there would be a greater celebration and feast for the changing of duty.

It would be a celebration of both the retirement and the promotion of two honored men.

“The Crownguard is one of the highest titles you can achieve,” explained Soren, nodding to Claudia and Callum, “It goes through three phases. The first phase includes catching the eye of the General himself because he is the first to submit a potential replacement. The second phase is earning the approval of thirteen out of fifteen council members. That means you need to gain the approval of the church, diplomats, and advisors. The third phase requires the approval of the King. He must sign and seal his approval on a statement that declares there is utmost trust in the Crownguard to protect all members of the royal family.”

“That’s actually crazy,” murmured Callum, eyeing the people around him enjoying the fellowship during the time before the King would announce the replacement.

“We gotta make sure you’re well looked after!” sang Claudia, wrapping an arm around Callum’s neck and pulling him closer to her, “You’re way too important to lose!”

Callum laughed and blushed, unsure what to do with his hands.

“The current General is sixty years old and has paved a path unlike any other before him,” continued Soren anxiously, ignorant to Claudia and Callum’s giggles, “He has faced elves, dragons, all of the horrors Xadia has to offer, and his honor is unmatched! I heard Dad saying that his stepping down is to be the greatest celebration Katolis has had in _generations_.”

“Sounds like big shoes to fill,” responded Callum, rubbing at his neck and stepping out of the way of a priest while Soren, his gaze fixated on the throne, still managed to pull Callum carefully to the side when he nearly got bonked with the scepter.

“It is big shoes to fill,” whispered Soren, flushing when he caught the General looking at him with a smile, “Did you see that? He looked at me! What do you think that means?”

“That you’re a big dumb bum?” offered Claudia before gasping when Soren’s face fell, “Oh, Sorebear! Don’t look like that! I was obviously kidding. I’m sure he sees great potential in you! You’ll be the General Crownguard one day, just as you’ve always dreamed.”

“One day,” declared Soren, puffing out his chest, “I know it.”

“Ladies and gentleman,” began King Harrow, rising from his throne with Lord Viren on one side and the General Crownguard on the other, and Soren shushed Callum even though he wasn’t saying anything, “Today is a day of great celebration as we announce the replacement of our Crownguard General! As you know, much thought has gone into who shall take up the greatest honor our kingdom can place on a man. The man we’ve chosen has courage, honed skills, and most importantly...a gentle and willing heart.”

Soren tore his eyes away from King Harrow to look at the General again whose gaze was pointed at the ground while his mouth turned upwards in a smile. Soren was trembling, though he didn’t know why, until he felt a small hand on his arm.

Soren looked down to see Callum, his eyes still on the King, with his hand placed reassuringly on his arm, before he turned his gaze to his opposite side when Claudia gripped his hand, smiling toward the throne.

Soren could only flush and beam.

“And so, without further ado, since I am aware you all wait with bated breath, the man who has been deemed worthy by the Crownguard, the council, and myself!”

Soren looked around at his fellow guards. Soren had been appointed to their ranks only two years ago, his strength bumping him up from the Junior Guard Squadron, and smiled. These were his friends, his comrades in arms, his leaders. He would be proud of each and every one of them if they were appointed.

“Soren, please step forward.”

Soren looked to the throne in fear, before glancing up at his father’s shocked face. Was he in trouble? Had he farted really loud in his nervousness? Was Claudia playing tricks on him?

“Me?” he asked lamely, watching as a path was made for him.

“Yes, you,” laughed King Harrow, gesturing for Soren to take his place in front of the throne.

Soren obeyed, running a hand through his hair and trembling as he moved.

“Soren,” spoke the General, stepping forward slightly at the King’s command, “you are only sixteen.”

Soren flushed, wondering if this was about to be the most humiliating dream he has ever had, and nodded.

“Yet within you I have seen more determination, more honor, more commitment, and more sincerity than many guards obtain in a lifetime of service. You’ve caught my eye since you were quite young, just a new member of the Junior Guard, when you rushed valiantly to Prince Callum and Prince Ezran’s aid, saving both from a collision with a horse and then even reaching back to save Prince Ezran’s rather _slow_ glow toad. I have kept an eye on your growth ever since. As such, I have found you have an innate sense of duty that courses through your very bones with a nature to protect the Crown with your life. I'll admit that I was skeptical about suggesting you as a replacement, yet experience has taught me that age has never been an obstacle for true courage in the past and so I shan’t believe it to be one in the future. So I submitted you as a possibility. When all fifteen members of the council conceded, I was assured in my decision.”

Soren could only stare at the General, his eyes wide in reverence when the General stepped backward again.

“As for me, I couldn’t help but be shocked when your name fluttered across my desk,” continued King Harrow, “yet I too have been watching your growth. On top of you being the son of my most trusted advisor, you also have won over the hearts of both my late wife and my sons.”

Soren bit his lip, bowing his head respectfully at the mention of the Queen.

“Sarai often remarked that you held the heart of a banther within you. Strong and courageous yet lithe and stealthy. But most importantly... _trainable_ . As you know, Soren, my wife was also a warrior and she found her heart’s reflection in you. I trust that intuition, but I have also learned that a child’s intuition is nearly unbeatable. I have observed, many times, that in moments of panic, chaos, and sorrow, my sons look to you for guidance and guide them you always do. My sons trust you, with undeniable devotion, and _I trust you_. And so, if you will receive the honor, I would be thrilled to appoint you as the youngest Replacement Crownguard General to ever grace these halls.”

Soren could only bow and nod, his eyes alight with pride as King Harrow stepped forward to attach the blue and silver banner to his armor. His pride faded when his dad’s face was only a sea of skepticism and shock.

King Harrow gestured for Soren to face the crowd and he turned, still nervous, and smiled when the crowd cheered, Claudia whooping and jumping, her arm wrapped dangerously tight around Callum’s neck while he clapped and flushed from Claudia’s continual jumps.

Soren looked down at his banner again and beamed.

He had done it. He had _actually_ become a member of the Crownguard. And he was even the youngest to do so.

“Now, in respect of Soren and all his achievements, enjoy the palace celebrations!” announced King Harrow, clapping a hand on Soren’s shoulder, “And Soren? Thank you for your service. Enjoy yourself.”

Soren smiled brightly and bowed before walking back over to Claudia and Callum.

“Can you guys believe it?” murmured Soren, before throwing his hands in the air, “I did it! I really did it!”

“Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!” shrieked Claudia, much to the annoyance of all the guards around them, “You did it, Sorebear! I knew you could!”

“That’s actually amazing, Soren,” gushed Callum, “I wish I could be like that!”

Soren wrapped an arm around him, grabbing a small tart from one of the platters that passed by.

“One day, kid, you will be! Flamey the Dragon should see me now!” laughed Soren, banging on his breastplate.

“I’m so proud!” squealed Claudia, and Soren looked over his shoulder to his father, arguing with King Harrow’s decision, and sighed.

“Just wish Dad was,” mumbled Soren, and Claudia stopped bouncing.

“He will be, Sorebear,” responded Claudia gently, “I think he’s just worried about the war. There’s been...rumors…”

“Rumors?” asked Callum curiously.

“Oh, you know, just pish posh that my dad told me!" laughed Claudia, scrambling to cover her indiscretion, “Boring stuff about Mooney Elves and the breach and blah blah blah”

“Dad told you stuff about the war and not me?” breathed Soren, his face hardly willing to believe it.

“No! I was...eavesdropping,” lied Claudia, flashing a nervous smile, but the idea seemed to put Soren at ease before he was whisked away by other guards, chanting for more pints.

**When you were eighteen, I was fourteen**

Soren breathed in and out a few times. He didn’t have much time. The MoonShadow Elves would be here within a few hours and Soren needed to be ready. To defend his King. To give his _life_ if necessary.

Yet this was something he needed to do.

“Hey, steppy prince,” murmured Soren lightly, leaning against the entrance to the courtyard and ignoring the way Callum scowled at him, “You gonna take that muddy armor off?”

Callum shifted, nearly losing his balance in the sea of metal shine he wore, and turned away from Soren on the bench. Still ignoring Callum's obvious annoyance, Soren strode further into the courtyard, recognizing the omen of doom that now hung above it like a canopy, blocking out any semblance of hope. He stopped a few metres from Callum.

“Look, I’m-”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Soren!” snapped Callum, having spent the last few years reforming his ability for witty comebacks, “I can only guess your false sense of sincerity is to match my poorly chosen armor!”

“Cal, come on. You can’t parry. You can’t block. You can’t-”

“Oh, I don’t remember getting invited to a ‘Let’s Point Out All The Things Callum Can’t Do’ party!”

Soren restrained himself from snorting.

“As epic of a party that would be,” continued Soren, placing a hand on his sword hilt, “That’s not what I’m here for. Callum, my whole job is to keep you _safe_. And taking you on a mission against some of the most skilled assassin elves known to Xadia wouldn’t be doing that! You’re not ready for that kind of battle yet.”

“ _He’s my king too!_ ” shouted Callum, whizzing his body around and glaring at Soren once, amidst all his armor, he’d found his center of balance again.

Soren sighed, looking to the sky in exasperation.

“And on top of that, you weren’t even _yourself!_ Acting like you’re somehow better?” growled Callum, throwing his ceremonial shield into the dirt, “All ‘but oh so shiny’ and ‘you’re just a kid, Callum’ and ‘think fast! You were supposed to catch it’ like you’re some kind of-”

“First of all, that’s the ceremonial armors only job! Figuratively!”

“You mean literally…”

“Second of all,” continued Soren, ignoring Callum to eye the moon, “You _are_ just a kid! What about that was false?”

“I’m nearly _fifteen!_ ”

“Ooh, big whoop!” mocked Soren, shaking his hands in the air in fake excitement, “Is fifteen years of age supposed to impress me, Cal? I _doubt_ one of those assassins will be fifteen! I doubt they’ll even be under the age of twenty five!”

“It impressed you when _you_ were fifteen!”

“Yeah! And now I’m older and I look back and realize that fifteen was _tiny_! Like itty bitty teensy tiny smittle little hardly existent!”

“Which makes it all the more ironic that they thought _you_ could be Crownguard!”

“Hey!”

Soren’s voice rose, his finger pointed at Callum, and the courtyard fell into an uneasy silence, Callum’s eyes stuck angrily to the ground. The world seemed to hold its breath before Soren sighed, the world exhaling with him.

“Callum-”

“You made your point,” grumbled Callum, crossing his arms.

“Hey! Don’t interrupt me when I am giving a speech! You know they make me nervous!”

Callum rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

“You can be mad at me. You can think I was an asshole. But you _will_ take your scrawny butt and your brother’s scrawny butt to the Banther Lodge. Do you understand me?”

Callum kicked at his shield in the dirt, listening to the clang it made.

“ _Hey,_ do you understand me?”

“Yes!” snapped Callum, turning back toward Soren and trying, without any success, to rip the armor from his body.

“So where are you going?” asked Soren, stepping forward to loosen the strap on Callum’s breastplate so he could tear it free.

“ _The Banther Lodge!_ ”

“And who are you taking with you?” asked Soren again, bending down to loosen the straps on Callum's greaves.

“ _Ezran_!”

“Good,” answered Soren, turning to leave before pausing and opening his mouth to speak again as Callum angrily continued tearing his armour off, mud still in his hair.

“Step-prince-”

“I got it, Soren! _Some of us_ understand English, unlike you! I’m to grab Ezran and take our scrawny butts to the Banther Lodge while my king and father dies at the hands of a bunch of assassins!”

Soren pulled back a little at Callum’s insult.

He had to go. 

“Sometimes looking after those smaller than yourself is the most important thing anyone could be assigned to do,” mumbled Soren, looking sadly at Callum trying to wrench free the armor that was too big for him, “I hope one day you can understand. If I don’t see you again, step-prince, look after your brother for me. He’ll need you more than ever.”

Callum, his eyebrows still turned angrily downward, scoffed.

“What is that supposed-” began Callum, spinning around.

Callum stopped, suddenly realizing that maybe there was so much more he wanted to say, but Soren was gone, his cape nearly catching on the gate to the courtyard, and the moon was beginning to rise.

**When you were twenty, I was sixteen**

Soren wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about Rayla. While she was an extremely beautiful, intelligent, and well-trained Elf, he couldn’t help but feel her so-called ‘feelings’ for Callum were rushed.

“I mean...this is coming from the Ladies Man King, alright?”

“Sorebear-”

“They are _kids,_ Claudia! What could they possibly know about _love_?”

“Sorebear-”

“I mean, Mom and Dad convinced themselves they were in love, popped out two kids, and then devastated those _same kids_ by deciding love was a prize too hard to be won and just made us choose! How could Cal possibly be certain?”

“Sorebear-”

“And on _another fact_ ! We’re supposed to trust that they’ll last now that life is semi-normal again? I mean, no wonder a _hormonal girl_ and a _horny boy_ -just calling it like it is, Claudia-fell in quote unquote love when they were spending every waking moment together!”

“Sorebear-”

“Callum is to become not only the Chief Advisor of the King but High Mage! He needs to be preparing to step into that role! Not running around with some _MoonShadow Elf_! Like why does everyone think I sound crazy? I’m not crazy, Clauds!”

“ _Sorebear!_ ”

Soren looked to Claudia, his mouth open but no sound coming out, and flushed.

“I’m just saying…” concluded Soren curtly, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Claudia leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

“And can I just say something?”

Claudia didn’t wait for Soren to nod before she pushed off the wall and strode toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“ _I think_ that maybe you’re making a mountain out of a molehill,” began Claudia, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Am I saying that Callum and Rayla’s relationship _wasn’t_ rushed? No, I am not. Am I saying that things _won’t_ change drastically for them when Callum has to step into a role he’s, let’s be honest, totally unprepared and unequipped for? No, I am not. But do I think that some of this... _rage_...comes from a teeny tiny part of you that’s just a teeny tiny bit bored? Yes...yes, I do, Sorebear.”

“Bored?” scoffed Soren, crossing his arms, “Why would I be _bored_?”

“We’ve entered a time of peace unlike one you’ve ever known! You can breathe the fresh air again! And I just think that maybe you’re wanting a little action so-”

“I am not against peace, Claudia!” argued Soren, pointing his finger at her in self defense, “But we can’t fall into complatatenty...conteplaten….a fake security! I never see Callum anymore and-”

“Oh!” crooned Claudia, strutting over to a library shelf and dragging her finger through the dust, “So _that’s_ what this is about!”

“What?” scoffed Soren again, crossing his arms and turning away from her to avoid looking into her eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Poor Sor-Sor misses his Callum,” pouted Claudia, placing a hand on her hip while the other stretched out to Soren, “Tell me I’m wrong”

“You’re wrong!” cried out Soren, still avoiding her eyes.

“Really? Then look at me, Soren,” taunted Claudia, sticking her neck out toward him, “See I don’t think this has anything to do with Rayla...I think this has everything to do with _you_.”

“Clauds-”

“You feel replaced! You were the super cool warrior in Callum’s life and now you’re not anymore! He looked up to you for everything and followed you wherever you went. Don’t deny it because I grew up right beside you both! You know it’s true!”

Soren slumped his shoulders, still avoiding her gaze, and Claudia sighed, placing a hand back on his shoulder.

“Soren…” spoke Claudia slowly, thinking over her words before electing to go simple, “I’m sorry,”

Soren slumped some more, his armor crunching slightly in its reduced stance.

“I know it’s been hard on you. The boys are growing up. They aren’t even really _boys_ anymore.”

“Oh, they are still boys!” argued Soren, pointing his finger at her again and making Claudia cross her eyes to follow, “I refuse to abandon that statement. Cal is still only sixteen!”

“But you missed two years of him-them-growing up, didn’t you?” continued Claudia, bending her head to try and gain his eyes, “You can’t treat him like he’s fourteen anymore, Sor-Sor. He’s faced dragons and Elves and death and the whole lot now! I mean-who would’ve thought that our baby Callum would be the first human to do primal magic? I sure didn’t!”

“You suck at making me feel better,” pouted Soren, trying lamely to push Claudia away from him but Claudia just laughed, throwing her head back and snorting a little.

“Have you even tried talking to him, silly?”

Soren scoffed, pulling away from Claudia and giving a small wave to the librarian who eyed them suspiciously.

“I can’t just _talk_ to Cal like that. It’s not how we roll,” 

“I bet Callum would beg to differ,”

“Yeah, that’s because Callum actually _likes_ talking about... _feelings_ …”

Soren nearly choked on the word, wandering down another aisle uselessly just to feel he was accomplishing something and Claudia followed, her hands clasped gracefully behind her back.

“Sorebear…”

“It’s not like that, Claudia! I couldn’t just tell him that I _miss_ him, not that I’m saying I do!”

“Sor-Sor…”

“What if he laughed? What if he scoffed? What if he told me things weren’t the same after I maybe tried to kill them?”

“Sorebear....”

“We’re _dudes!_ We fight, I mock his armor choices and inability to do, well, anything, he calls me stupid in several snarky ways and then everything is fine!”

“Sor-Sor…”

“ _Fine!_ Fine,” concluded Soren, raising his hands in surrender, “I will go and talk to him!”

Claudia clapped her hands, face broken into a grin, and earned a harsh shush from the librarian as she practically shoved Soren out of the library, slamming the door in his face.

Soren sighed, scratching at his head, and shuffled down the hallway in the direction of Callum’s room.

“Uh yeah...hey, man!” practiced Soren, mumbling quietly to himself as he walked, “So I was chatting it up with Clauds in the library, not that I read or anything, and she was just saying that we should chat because I am uh-do you want to fight Flamey the Dragon? No, that’s not it. That is _not_ it.”

Soren sighed, looking up to see the large door to Callum’s room at the end of the hallway and breathed in, puffing out his chest.

“I can do this,” he murmured, shaking his hands nervously, “No harder than the letter to the Moon Lady! I can _do_ this!”

Soren took a step forward before faltering when Rayla rushed from around the corner, her laughs echoing down the hallway as she held Callum’s hand, pulling him toward her. Soren heard Callum giggle at something, wrapping his arms around Rayla’s waist as she pulled him closer to the large door to Callum’s room, pushing it open and pulling Callum inside.

Panicking when he could’ve sworn Callum looked up and saw him goggling the two fall inside Callum’s room, Soren spun around, exhaling when nothing seemed to move.

He had passed unnoticed. Whether that was better or worse, he didn't know. So he kicked at a small pebble that had found its way inside and growled.

“Stupid Claudia and her stupid idea about _talking_ and _feelings_. What does she even know that I don’t anyway?”

Soren crossed his arms, tucking them into himself, and continued down the hallway, kicking at the pebble as he went.

“Hey, Soren! Wait up!”

Soren turned around, his eyebrows raised in surprise when Callum hopped to catch up, swinging his cloak around himself and fastening the clasp near his neck, a smile on his face.

“Oh ‘sup, steppy prince. You need something?”

Soren felt a twinge of guilt. Claudia told him to be honest.

Callum seemed to pause, his eyes shooting out to the side in question, before he just broke into a grin, kicking the pebble as hard as he could.

“Uh yeah! Yeah, I just needed uh you.’

Soren perked up a little, walking after the pebble to kick it again, listening to it clatter down the staircase.

“We just haven’t hung out together since life kinda returned to normal and I uh...well...I missed you”

Callum seemed to blush at saying it, his ears tinted red, and shrugged his shoulders a little, curving his body to side kick the pebble down the rest of the stairs.

“Dude, you’re softer than a freshly baked jelly tart,” teased Soren, before scratching his head again, “But uh...you know, me too, kid. Me too.”

Callum, thrilled to hear Soren say it too, hopped a little.

“I mean,” continued Callum, “Who wouldn’t want to hang with the youngest Crownguard ever and who also went toe to toe with a Pyrrah?”

“Who wouldn’t want to hang with the kid who figuratively changed the world?” responded Soren, stretching his arms out to Callum in praise.

“I think you meant literally…” murmured Callum, looking at the ground with a smile before Soren froze.

“You know what we should do?” spoke Soren solemnly, “We should create a ‘slidey-sling go-fast rope’ version two!”

Soren raised his voice at the end, stretching his arms out and looking to Callum for approval.

“Didn’t that almost drop Ez into a deep canyon?”

Soren placed a hand on his chin, stroking it in thought.

“I will admit: it did, indeed, but this time we can make it perfect! With your smarticleness and my desire for epic funness! It’ll be perfect!”

It was Callum’s turn to consider this before he snapped his wrists downward in front of him.

“Ah, what the heck? Why not, right?”

Soren let out a whoop, grabbing a fistful of Callum’s cloak and yanking him along with it before he remembered Claudia and paused, clamping his eyes shut and wishing her voice wasn’t in his head.

“Oh, but uh...before we do that,” murmured Soren, looking back at Callum’s frazzled face, his legs tangled awkwardly from being dragged, “There is something I _maybe_ promised someone I would say to you.”

“Sure, what’s up?” asked Callum cooly, straightening himself out and running his hands through his hair.

“Well...IjustreallywantyoutoknowthatyoumeanalottomeandIreallymissyouwhenyouareoffwithRayla,”

Soren rushed the words, gulping in air after he got the weight off his chest, and Callum remained silent as if still sorting through the words in his head.

“Yep! That was all! Slidey-sling go-fast rope time, am I right?” laughed Soren forcefully, curling his arm through the air before stepping toward the door, freezing when Callum finally spoke.

“Hey, Soren?”

Soren sighed, dropping his shoulders.

“Oh, uh ‘sup, steppy prince?”

“Thanks”

Soren looked up at the word, shocked by Callum’s reaction. After everything he’d done, he could hardly believe he was still Crownguard, let alone Callum’s friend. Yet here he was being _thanked_.

“You mean a lot to me too,” continued Callum, his ears flushing red again, “ _Everything_ , actually. You taught me everything I ever needed to know. I mean, sure, when you were with your guard buddies you mocked me mercilessly! Kinda really hurt my feelings but, on the sidelines? You truly believed that maybe _one day_ I would actually learn to parry.”

Soren laughed, turning away from Callum to hide the pride that swelled in his heart.

“Well somebody’s gotta look out for the little guy,” chuckled Soren, wringing his gloved hands, “You were that little guy. Ever since your little step-princey butt waddled through those gates. Somebody had to look out for you and the list was real short. So I signed myself up.”

Callum smiled, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of his cloak.

“I know. That’s why I need to say thanks.”

Soren’s heart was starting to beat a little too loud for his comfort so he just laughed, waving his arm.

“Can we go build a slidey-sling go-fast rope now?”

Callum nodded, pushing Soren backwards as he ran past.

“Last one to the top of the spire is a rotten egg!”

Soren could only call after him in annoyance when his metal boots slowed him down while the Callum swirled the air around himself with ease, their laughter echoing down the domed hallway.

**When you were twenty two, I was eighteen**

“Callum _must_ be wed!” continued Opeli, the priests behind her nodding in agreement, “I will admit the dragon... _fiasco_ ...was a bit of a hitch in the original way these things are done but this remains _essential_ to the wellbeing of Katolis!”

“What does Callum’s marriage have to do with Katolis?”

“ _Crownguard! Hold your tongue!_ ” reprimanded Opeli, her stance growing broader in her shock, “You are in the presence of the _High Mage_ and the _King himself!_ ”

Soren dropped his mouth open, gesturing to Opeli with a stance that clearly suggested ‘can you believe her?’ while looking to Callum and Ezran for support.

Standing casually to the right of the throne, Callum tried to mask a snort, pretending he had something caught in his throat while Ezran masked nothing, deciding instead to release a laugh, his fourteen year old voice cracking. Soren just put his hands on his hips, obviously still wanting to be supported.

“Let him speak, Opeli,” intervened Ezran at long last, leaning forward to scoop up Bait from his lounging chair at the base of the throne and place him on his lap, “I have always wanted my throne room to be a place where everyone feels they have the right to speak.”

Soren smiled smugly at Opeli who, stepping backwards with a small bow, sighed yet gestured for Soren to take the floor in front of the king all the same.

“Ez-”

Opeli’s mouth flung open before Soren raised his hands defensively and tried again.

“ _King_ Ezran, your majesty, as both yours and Callum’s- _Prince_ Callum’s-Crownguard for nearly seven years now I just want to say that I think it might be a little...early...for the ste- _prince-_ just prince- Callum to be getting married! I don’t say this, as _some_ may suspect, with any disrespect to either your esteemed self _or_ the High Mage but...marriage is a really big commitment and a _lifelong_ commitment! Cal just-”

Opeli opened her mouth wide again and Soren pinched the bridge of his nose, trying again.

“ _The High Mage_ has only just turned eighteen. He is still young and should be allowed to explore his...options?”

Opeli stepped forward again but Soren raised a gloved hand, leaning in a little closer to the throne.

“Look, can I just speak plainly?”

Ezran, still young and timid, looked to Callum for support and Callum stumbled into action.

“Oh! Umm speaking on behalf of the King,” began Callum, starting his sentence the way he was taught, much to the pleasure of Opeli, “you are believed to be a trusted advisor and confidante to both the King and myself. Your opinion, spoken as plainly as you deem still respectable, would be much appreciated so that we can guarantee everyone’s opinions are truly heard and...weighed?”

Callum ended the sentence like it was a question, looking to Ezran, who nodded.

“Exactly what I wanted to say just done better!” praised Ezran, looking back to Soren and nodding for him to speak.

“Cal, you’re eighteen, man. I mean who the _hell_ -I mean...who are you going to marry? Like come on, you can’t _actually_ feel comfortable with a bunch of old priests bossing you around about your personal life!”

Ezran seemed to consider this, stroking Bait in contemplation, while Callum just blushed at the idea of his personal life being _less_ than personal.

“Well I guess I just supposed I would marry-”

“High Mage Callum,” began Opeli, stepping forward with a bow while Soren pointed at her in shock.

“Why does _she_ get to interrupt then?!”

Opeli glared and Callum sighed, pinching his nose in exasperation, while Ezran flopped back into the throne in exhaustion.

“Fine! Fine! I’m just trying to make a point…” argued Soren, lowering his voice and moving to stand parallel to Callum.

“While said with the same _tact_ as that pillar, I do apologize. I didn’t mean to interrupt the High Mage so rudely.”

Callum just blushed, waving his arm awkwardly at Opeli when she bowed.

“Oh, I wasn’t-uh just go ahead...or yeah.”

Ezran snorted, winking at Callum who blushed harder, and sat forward.

“Well High Mage, to make things as smooth as possible for you, some correspondence has occurred on your behalf to the other four human kingdoms.”

Callum’s brow furrowed and he pinched his bottom lip with his fingers.

“All responded offering their lovely and eligible princesses, most expressing they would happily marry a man of such honor as yourself, High Mage,” continued Opeli happily, glancing at the clerics behind her and pulling open a large scroll, “This includes-”

Soren stepped forward.

“Hold on,”

Opeli seemed to bite her tongue, looking at Soren in annoyance but Soren’s eyes were fixated on Callum. Agitated, Callum was tapping his foot and biting incessantly as his lip, obviously not really listening to anything anymore, and Ezran also seemed unsettled, wiggling his butt uncomfortably in the throne.

“Cal...Ez…” spoke Soren slowly, knowing the signs when the two boys felt trapped.

Opeli let the improper names slide to send her own gaze to the King.

“Your Majesty, please,” began Opeli, closing her scroll, “Correct what is in error.”

Ezran seemed to shy away, looking to Callum who was still uselessly lost in thought.

“I...well...I just...I don’t know if I am at liberty to say _everything_ but uh, as King, even I wasn’t aware Callum would be marrying someone we’ve never even met…”

Ezran seemed shy to speak, shooting his glance between everyone gathered before his throne, their eyes making him feel small again.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” continued Opeli, “That is why the woman, or women, the High Mage should choose, will be invited to Katolis. The High Mage would indeed be given plenty of time to choose!”

“Clarify ‘plenty of time’ please,” intervened Soren, his voice low and his gaze shifting between Callum and Opeli.

“Well...the same amount of time your father was given. Two months.”

Callum nearly choked, gripping the armrest of the throne, and Ezran’s mouth widened.

“Two months?” sputtered Callum, his eyes wide.

“Your father underwent the same ritual,” added Opeli, clasping her hands tightly, “And though I understand your childhood wasn’t that of a normal King and High Mage, this has been a tradition in Katolis for-”

“Cal…” interrupted Soren again, ignoring the puff of air Opeli shot through her nose, “You need to say it.”

Callum shrunk back a little, his face red and his eyes wide.

“If you want it, you have to say it,” encouraged Soren, nodding to Callum again.

Callum looked down to Ezran but Ezran just smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze Callum’s, still resting on the throne.

“You already have my blessing,”

Opeli seemed shocked by the interaction, pulling the scroll back to her chest.

“High Mage, I do apologize! I didn’t realize you had already chosen a princess yourself or I never would’ve spoken so boldly!”

Soren rolled his eyes before nodding to Callum again.

Callum inhaled, held his breath, and exhaled again, the feeling of air inside him making him more comfortable.

“I uh...well…” stammered Callum, feeling Ezran give another squeeze on his hand, before he closed his eyes and breathed again, “I am indeed grateful, Opeli, for the work that has been done on my behalf however I hadn’t uh planned on marrying a princess from another kingdom when this conversation was first breached.”

The clerics seemed to collectively gasp, whispering amongst themselves before Opeli raised a hand to silence them.

“Not that what you did was bad!” continued Callum, his eyes wild and desperate, his mind chanting ‘just whispering? _very bad_ ’ on repeat, “I appreciate your loyal support immensely but I just...well I don’t know these princesses and I wouldn’t-I mean Soren is right, I’m only eighteen and-”

“Callum!” 

Soren raised his voice a little, throwing a hand out to Callum to gain his attention, the boy wringing his hands anxiously as Ezran shrunk his shoulders nervously.

“Just _say it!_ You need to say it!”

Opeli’s gaze fluttered between Soren and Callum, obviously annoyed she was out of the loop.

Soren spoke again, quieter than before, and shrugged his shoulders cooly.

“Say it like you were going to say it to me. Ignore them. Just say it like you would tell me.”

This seemed to put Callum at ease, his shoulders growing more relaxed.

“It’s just me,” encouraged Soren again, his eyes never breaking from Callum’s until Callum’s actions suddenly stopped, his hands still and his eyes calm.

“I want to marry Rayla,”

Soren smiled, nodding his head encouragingly, and Ezran seemed to exhale in relief.

The clerics were less than pleased.

“The _Elf?_ This is positively absurd!” offered one.

“A High Mage? With an assassin of Xadia?” sputtered another.

The others just whispered amongst themselves while Opeli’s mouth dropped open in shock, the scroll she held close to her chest clattering to the floor.

Callum shrunk back again, tucking his head into his shoulders as if ashamed.

Soren crossed his arms and glared at the clerics.

“But High Mage-” began Opeli before another cleric stepped forward, pushing Opeli to the side, his face wild with rage.

“This isn’t just an insult to the might of Katolis, this is an insult to the _throne_!”

Ezran seemed to perk up, wanting to say something but hesitating, always doubting his authority.

“An abomination to the highest degree,” continued the cleric, “This kingdom has stood through war and famine all because of the _Xadians!_ And you would dare bind yourself to one of them? What would Queen Sarai think? To think she _died_ for this disrespect-”

“ _Enough!_ ”

Soren, drawing his sword and pointing it at the cleric’s throat, glared at them all.

“That you would _dare_ to let that name grace your tongue while you attack her first born,” growled Soren, “You should be glad my sword isn’t-”

“Callum!”

Soren looked up when Ezran called out helplessly, jumping from the throne when Callum rushed down from the steps and used his gloved hand to push Soren’s sword from the man’s throat before continuing toward the large doors.

“Cal, come on, don’t do this!” called out Soren, spreading his arms and watching Callum’s cloak splay out behind him as he walked.

“I would like you to leave,” murmured Ezran, looking at the cleric responsible, “You insulted the throne, you insulted my friend, you insulted my mother, and you insulted my _brother_. Please leave.”

“Callum!” called out Soren again, watching as Callum pushed wide the doors, the guards standing at attention, “Come on, man, don’t-”

Callum broke out into a run, the guards watching him go before looking helplessly at Soren who sighed and turned back to the throne.

“So as _unappetizing_ as all of this was-I’m looking at you, Opeli-can we deem this meeting adj-done?”

Ezran nodded, stepping closer to Soren.

“How will you find him?”

Soren smiled and winked, sheathing his sword again.

“Only one place he goes,” answered Soren, turning from Ezran and pushing past the clerics to grab a candle from a wall candelabra, the guards standing at attention as he passed through.

The ride to Queen Sarai’s grave was a short one, the grove just outside the city gates, and Callum had only _just_ lit his candle with a small ‘fulmunis’ when Soren arrived.

“May I join you?”

Soren asked the question quietly, watching Callum wipe his eyes with his sleeve before giving a nod. Soren shuffled forward, kneeling at the grave, and pulled out the candle he had stolen from the throne room, using Callum’s lit candle to bring life to his own, bowing his head in reverence before placing it on the shrine.

Several minutes passed in silence, not even the wind daring to stir, before Callum mumbled.

“You don’t think she’d be disappointed in me...do you?”

Soren sighed, looking up to Sarai’s outstretched hand.

“Disappointed in you?” repeated Soren, looking up at the sky before back down at Callum, his eyes red and puffy, “Nah...I don’t think she’d be disappointed at all, step-prince.”

Callum rubbed at his nose.

“Did you know your mom had a superpower?”

Callum looked up at Soren in surprise of the words he spoke, watching Soren pick up a piece of melted wax to meld it against his fingers. Then Callum laughed.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Soren.”

“I’m being dead serious!” argued Soren, looking at Callum again, “Ask your Aunt Amaya!”

Callum side-eyed Soren, his interest piqued.

“What kind of superpower?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“The kind of superpower that most people ignore or think too _normal_ when in reality it’s power is actually greater than that of any dark magic my father could’ve ever even imagined. It was a power of sight beyond what the naked eye could see.”

Soren continued fiddling with the wax, glancing at Callum with a sly smile.

“Your mom could look at something or someone and just... _know things_. She always said it was ‘a gift to see to the heart of the matter’ and, in a way, that’s actually really fitting.”

“The heart of the matter?”

“Yeah,” murmured Soren, “Like one time your mom saw me trip and scrape my knee. She rushed to bandage it up, watching the tears roll down my face, but all she said was ‘does it feel right in here?’”

Soren placed a hand over his heart, mimicking Sarai’s actions.

“I had looked up to her in shock. Somehow she just _knew_ that my tears had nothing to do with my knee and everything to do with my dad being angry that I had chosen to fight with the sword rather than with magic. I had nodded and she smiled before saying ‘then be proud and follow it through. The sources smile upon you, little warrior’ and that was all she said. Somehow she just knew.”

Callum looked up at the statue of his mother and sniffled.

“She loved you, Callum, with a love untameable,” continued Soren, placing a firm hand on Callum’s shoulder, “and she saw to the heart of the matter. She always knew there was more greatness in your finger than most men have in their whole bodies. Now I won’t lie, I didn’t know your mom super well. I only knew two things. One was that she was the wisest and strongest warrior and queen I had ever met. The second was that I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she gave her life that you might live yours. _Truly_ live it, step-prince.”

A breeze passed through the grove, dancing around the small flames atop the melting candles, and Soren paused before elbowing Callum.

“And for what it’s worth, I think your mom would actually really like Rayla.”

Callum laughed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly again.

“Yeah, I think she would too.”

“Well?” asked Soren, wrapping an arm around Callum’s head and tussling his hair, “What do you say then? Why don’t we go tell those priests what’s what? ‘Cause you aren’t my King but you _are_ my step-prince. If you give the word, I’ll fight for you. And it _will_ be a fight, Cal, but if you want it, I’ll see to it that it’s done.”

Callum sighed and stood, looking up to his mother and reaching up to stroke her cold, outstretched hand. Then he turned and nodded, smiling at Soren when he stood.

“Then let’s go, step-prince,”

Soren tussled Callum’s hair again, wrestling him a little as Callum squawked and ran, and laughed when Callum tripped a little, wrapped in his cloak, before looking back to Sarai’s statue.

He placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

“To the heart of the matter,” he murmured before turning around and chasing after Callum attempting to steal his horse.

And two candles burned against chilled stone while the sun fell into a restless sleep.

**When you were twenty four, I was twenty**

“Still not impressed with your guard duty, step-prince,”

Soren sauntered up to where Callum was peering into the cradle to his left, the baby girl that lay there having wrapped her hand around Callum’s finger.

“Hey, don’t blame me! You were assigned to teach me!”

“You were unteachable,” countered Soren with a grin, “She doesn’t seem too scared of strangers though.”

Soren peered into the cradle to see a pair of wide eyes staring back at him, the girl still clasped tightly onto Callum’s finger and her other hand up by her ear. Soren’s heart swelled. She was like a small Callum all over again.

“Are you...crying?”

“No!” argued Soren, looking back up at Callum’s amused face, “I just have something in my eye!”

Callum nodded, looking back down at his daughter.

“Happens to me _all the time_ , man. I think it’s something about the castle,” chuckled Callum casually, “There’s just a lot of dust in the air and sometimes it can take a while to get out.”

Soren wiped at his eye and snorted.

“Nah, man, you’re a crier. That’s just a fact. You like to talk about your feelies and then cry it all out. Admit it, step-prince, you’re a softie”

Soren stepped forward to poke at Callum's side, ruffling his hair and making Callum squawk, hopping from foot to foot around the cradle until both men froze when Rayla cleared her throat.

She was glaring at them with crossed arms and Soren flashed a grin while Callum mouthed a ‘sorry’.

“Mothers, am I right?” murmured Soren from behind his hand, “More like _buzzkill!"_

Soren sang the last word, winking at the baby when she laughed and stretched her hands up to him.

“See? Someone with a truly refound...refund…”

Soren considered his words before turning around to wave.

“Hey, Clauds! _Clauds!_ ”

Claudia rolled her eyes, excusing herself from the couple she was talking to to stride over, waving her hand back at him.

“What, Sor-Sor? I was-”

“If I say ‘someone with a truly refound sense of humor’ does that make sense?”

“You mean ‘refined’ Sorebear,” laughed Claudia, pointing to the cradle to ask Callum if she could look.

Callum nodded as Soren spun back around.

“See, _she_ is someone with a truly refined sense of humor. I mean, I am _hilarious_ , okay? While she undoubtedly smells like baby puke, she- _whoa whoa, Claudia, don’t pick her up, you could drop her!_ ”

Soren stretched his arms out, his hands splayed out underneath the baby girl in Claudia’s arms, and smiled sheepishly at everyone who turned to look at his outburst, Claudia’s face in a scowl and Callum blushing and waving.

Claudia, tucking the small girl in the crook of her arm, glared at Soren before bursting into sudden laughter.

“Awwww does Sor-Sor have a soft spot for Sarai?” teased Claudia, looking down at the baby to tickle her stomach and coo, “Yes, he does! Yes, he does!”

“Look she is under my surv-looking out thing. I look out for her! Just doing my job,” argued Soren, flushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Liar,” teased Claudia, flicking Soren’s nose with her index finger, “You-”

“Clauds, just keep two hands on her, okay?” murmured Soren, his hands flexing forward again.

“Okay, okay!” conceded Claudia, turning toward Callum to smile, “She looks _just_ like you, Callum. She’s beautiful.”

Callum beamed, settling his hands on his waist and puffing his chest out in pride.

“Wait!” called Soren, splaying his hands out dramatically in front of him again, “What if she grows horns?”

Soren placed his hands on his head and pushed his fingers through his hair to wiggle them, imitating horns.

Claudia scowled again, several people looking at Soren and smiling when he continued to wiggle his fingers when it made Sarai giggle.

“Hey, look, guys, look!” called Soren, sticking his tongue out, “She thinks I’m funny! I mean obviously because I _am_ funny but still look, she’s actually laughing!”

Claudia extended her arms out to Soren.

“Hold her then!”

Soren froze.

“Oh no no no, I could never,” rambled Soren, placing his hands out in front of him, “She’s so small and-Claudia, don’t come near me!”

Claudia rushed to Soren and basically dropped the small baby, her blanket wrapped around her legs, into Soren’s large arms.

“What if I…” Soren dropped his voice to a whisper, “crush her?”

Callum furrowed his brow but Claudia just laughed.

“You won’t! Just support her head with your elbow and her bum with your hand! Look, she’s smiling!”

Sarai was indeed smiling, reaching her hands up to Soren again and drooling, blowing little bubbles. She was so small he could cradle her with one hand and Soren’s heart swelled all over again.

“Stupid dust,” he mumbled before letting Sarai take his finger in her hand, watching as she yawned, her eyes slipping shut again.

Soren sniffled.

“I won’t lie, Rai, you’re kinda slimy and smelly but I promise I’m never gonna let anything happen to you,” whispered Soren, not daring to move his finger from her grasp, “I won’t let you down like I let your father down. _Never_.”

Sarai let go of his finger and sneezed, wrinkling her nose a little.

Soren looked up with a grin to where Callum and Claudia were watching him with amused faces before his own face lit up.

“Actually, Cal,” murmured Soren, walking slowly like he was carrying all of Xadia in his arms, “I was wondering if I could give stinker here a present”

Callum smiled and nodded while watching Soren bend his knees painfully slow to pick up something tucked against the far side of the cradle, standing back up just as slow before holding it out for Callum to see.

“Flamey the Dragon?” gasped Callum, reaching out to feel the patched dragon, his head _still_ lopsided and his button eyes _still_ unamused, “Soren, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, step-prince!” declared Soren, “I want her to have him. He’s been needing a good snuggle for a few years now.”

Callum beamed, placing the dragon carefully on the corner of the cradle for all to see.

“She’s gonna love you, Soren,” mumbled Callum, smiling sheepishly and Claudia beamed.

“Awwww, you guys! Look at us!”squealed Claudia with glee, pulling them each in by their necks for a tight hug before Soren squawked.

“Claudia! I am holding the most precious-”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” sputtered Claudia, letting go of them both to stretch her hand out gently to the baby.

“I just don’t understand why you would do that, Clauds. You know-”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, Sorebear!”

“We need to be _safe at all times,_ Claudia!”

Claudia nodded, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth apologetically and placing a gentle hand on Sarai’s small head.

Callum committed the image to memory, determined to sketch it out later as a forever memory.

**And somehow we made it here**

“You’re my forever friend, Flamey!”

Sarai was clutching Flamey into a tight hug around his neck, one of his button eyes hanging slightly lower than the other.

Sarai had screamed in horror when it had torn off and Soren had rushed to her aid, imitating an alarm when he scooped both Flamey and Sarai up to rush them to the operating room or, more commonly termed, her parents room.

When Callum had been otherwise engaged, Rayla had offered to sew it back on which resulted in more screaming and frustration from Rayla than Flamey the Dragon himself. By the time Callum could relieve Rayla, her face red and her lips pursed in annoyance because ‘it’s just a damn _button_ , Callum, why is this so hard?’, to finish the project himself, the eye was already sewn on several inches below the other.

Sarai and Soren had both loved it.

“What are you up to?” asked Callum, tugging on a strand of Soren’s hair despite having been berated several times before to ‘not touch the hair, man, because it's perfection is not easily achieved’ and grinning at Soren.

“Just keeping an eye on everybody,” responded Soren, fixing his hair with a scowl, “What are _you_ up to?”

“Ez and I have a little vacation planned!” sang Callum, obviously thrilled to take a break, “And as Crownguard, _you_ -and Claudia because she begged-are invited! I mean it’s not entirely a vacation for you because you’ll still technically be working but-”

“You better believe I’ll be working! You and Ez are enough to keep in line without mentioning the times you drag everyone else into your shenanigans! _Ezran_ has taught _your son_ how to steal jelly tarts!”

Callum laughed, looking over to where his son was carrying Bait, much to Bait’s chagrin, above his head and laughing.

“Maybe you should retire,” teased Callum, “Youngest to be appointed _and_ youngest to retire?”

Soren snorted, watching Sarai spin Flamey the Dragon around and sing a song she had just invented.

“Me? Retire? And miss out on all this kind of fun? You’d have to kill me,”

Callum grinned, watching his son and daughter squeal when their mother entered the courtyard, her silver hair grown long as she scooped up her son, giving Bait the same grumpy look he still gave her, even after years had passed between them. Soren and Callum just fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound that peace sang.

Callum spoke first.

“Soren, I...I really-”

“Yeah, yeah,” interrupted Soren, placing a firm hand on his sword hilt and smirking, flashing Callum his best side-eye, “don’t get all sappy on me, step prince.”

Callum flushed, flashing his gaze from Soren’s eyes to the ground and back again all while rubbing at his neck in embarrassment, and Soren snorted a little in amusement, leaning over to elbow Callum.

“But I really look up to you too, kid,”

“Wait, what?”

Callum flashed his gaze to Soren again whose face had grown hard to read as he kept his eyes on the far side of the courtyard.

“What do you mean what?” laughed Soren in response, clapping a hand on Callum’s shoulder, “Is your memory that bad, step-prince? The kid who changed history as the world knew it? The first human to obtain primal magic?”

Callum smiled, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

“I mean, I guess you could count-”

“You’re gonna make the history books! You’re going to feature in paintings that’ll grace the halls of Katolis generations after your own! The fact that you’re _married_ and have two incredible kids is crazy, step-prince! I sure never thought you’d make it that far when I first saw you flirt with those maids in this same courtyard!”

Callum cringed and chuckled, reliving the memory with a blush.

“You’ve done good, kid,” continued Soren, looking up to the sky, “And me? Well I suppose I’m the disappointing offspring of a disappointing father. Double whammy.”

“Soren-”

“But I’m okay with that,” continued Soren with a soft smile, “We can’t all be the dragon slayers. Some of us gotta hang back and inspire the dragon slayers. And...you thanked me once. For being the one on the sidelines who believed in you. And...well, Cal...I’m continually honored to be your company so you don’t have to face the dragons alone. And maybe my dad is never gonna be proud of that but...I am. And I’d like to think your mom and dad would be too.”

Callum just listened, unsure how to respond to Soren’s reverie.

“And it feels right in here,”

Soren tapped at his breastplate with a finger, looking down at where a worn silver and blue banner still hung from his armor.

“Somehow we made it here, Cal,” murmured Soren, sending his gaze toward Callum, his stature still smaller than Soren’s, “And I think if I were to really stop and consider it, this is where nine year old me always dreamed I would be.”

“Sor-Sor and Daddy!” squealed Sarai, rushing across the courtyard in her light blue dress, Flamey the Dragon dragging behind as she nearly tripped, her brother still wrapped in Rayla’s arms behind her.

Soren roared in excitement, closing the gap between them and bending low to scoop her up and dance her around the courtyard as she laughed and tipped her head back.

“You’re my hero, Sor-Sor!” squealed Sarai, her eyes clenched shut and her hand reaching toward the sky as Soren spun her around.

“Only if you’ll be my stunning princess, Rai-Rai!” 

Soren chuckled when he put her down and she immediately began dancing Flamey the Dragon around again, continuing her invented song from before, before he looked to Callum.

“You’re my hero too, Sor-Sor” murmured Callum, placing a fist on his chest in respect and smiling.

Soren couldn’t stop the grin that erupted across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! You made it to the end!  
> I really hope you liked it, or at least thought it a decent read.  
> You are all appreciated!


End file.
